Pushing the Envelope
by Rockstar Ninjas
Summary: What if Schue decided to push the envelope a little more in Rocky Horror with a female Rocky? Can Rachel deal with Quinn in a gold bikini? Has Schue been watching Victorious? Faberry. Collaboration w/ irockaharmony.


**AN: Another collaboration between Rockstar Ninjas and irockaharmony! We actually love the Rocky Horror** **episode of Glee. And we love Faberry. So this happened. Imagine Schue as more of a Sikowitz and less of a Schue :)**

Chapter 1

When Mr. Schuester said we would be doing_ Rocky Horror_, I thought he was crazy. I mean, I love the show. But it's very... Inappropriate for a high school glee club to perform.

"Sam, you'll play Rocky." Mr. Schue announced after Finn and Rachel claimed the parts of Brad and Janet. Of course they would play the leads. I looked over to Sam and smiled. I liked him, I really did. The cute, popular football player should be the head cheerleader's boyfriend, right? That's how it works, right? But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see Sam as anything more that a friend, which bugged me.

After Schue was done talking about the musical, we were dismissed. I knew I wouldn't get a part. There aren't exactly an abundance of female roles in _The Rocky Horror_ _Show_. Schue said we could double up on Magentas and Columbias... But I thought it would be best to leave the fighting for the stage to the other girls. I wasn't really feeling the spotlight in this one so, I was perfectly fine with working behind the scenes.

I drove home and didn't give the musical another thought until rehearsal...

...

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I just feel really uncomfortable in that gold underwear! And when I told my parents about me playing Rocky, they kinda freaked out. That's two strikes so... I'm out. Sorry." Sam spoke in front of the club, but directed at Schue.

"It's alright Sam. This might actually be a great opportunity... We already have a female Frank-N-Furter, so why not push the envelope a little more!" Schue was ecstatic! But I wasn't sure what he was talking about. He certainly could not play Rocky! That would be completely inappropriate and the envelope would've been more than a little pushed.

"A female Rocky!" He said, like it was the greatest idea ever. He looked at us expectantly, waiting for praise.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, eyebrows arched. He's completely butchering this musical, I thought to myself.

"No, Quinn, I'm not kidding. And I want you to play Rocky. You up for it?" Schue asked me, smug grin plastered on his face.

*Come on, it's one of the lead roles!*

But he's ruining a classic!

*Who cares! Don't you remember what Rocky does with Janet?*

My face flushed red from my inner battle, though I didn't know why. I looked to Schue and nodded my agreement.

"As long as I get to wear a two piece bikini." I said, smirk on my face. A chorus of laughter erupted from the group. Though the mood was light, I felt a heavy stare. I looked over to see Rachel staring at me, expression blank. I gave her a questioning look but she just kept staring at me, so I turned and faced Schue again to hear what he was saying. Something about how we should all try rehearsing outside of glee. Whatever, I really wasn't listening.

*Why was Rachel staring at you like that?*

I don't know. Should I talk to her?

*Dude, I don't know. You think you can handle it?*

What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me dude!

*You know perfectly well what I mean! I'm you!*

I shook out of my daze when I heard chairs scraping. Schue must have dismissed us. I really needed to stop arguing with myself... I don't think it's normal.

I was gathering my stuff to leave as I pondered the thought of when I went crazy, when Rachel called my name.

"Quinn!"

I turned around and arched an eyebrow at her, motioning for her to continue.

"I'm sure you understand that Mr. Scheuster won't be cutting the number." She stated, not looking me in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You know perfectly well what I'm referring to Quinn!" The words rushed out of her mouth so fast I was worried I missed something.

"Did I miss something?" Then it dawned on me.

"Oh." I said.

*Oh shit*

Rachel just nodded and walked out, leaving me in the choir room, mouth agape.

I would have to perform Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me... With Rachel Barbra Berry.

...

I was lying on my bed later that night when my phone vibrated with a text.

Unknown: Would you like to rehearse tomorrow at my house?

I had a pretty good idea of who it was. But I had to make sure.

Me: Who is this?

I typed out.

Unknown: Really, Quinn? We've been in glee together over a year and you do not have my number? I passed out a sheet with everyone's numbers at the beginning of the year to ensure everyone would have appropriate contact information!

I smiled at that. She texts likes she talks.

Me: Rachel?

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

Unknown: Do you want to rehearse or not? I just want the musical to be perfect. I understand you don't like me, though I don't understand why, but we really should rehearse the number before full dress rehearsals start. I don't understand Mr. Scheuster's decision to have a female play Rocky, but I will go along with it.

Wow, she typed that fast.

Me: Tomorrow. Your place. Five o'clock after Cheerios practice.

*Why are you grinning?*

I've no idea.

Seriously talking to myself...again. I groaned and set my cellphone on my charger, buried myself in the plush cover and drifted to sleep.

...

Cheerios practice the next day really sucked. Coach must've been really pissed. Or extremely happy. I drove over to Rachel's, sweaty and exhausted. I didn't have time to shower. I only changed into a cutoff tee and running shorts. But I figured Rachel wouldn't care. She just wanted to rehearse.

I walked up to the house and texted Rachel to tell her I was there. The door opened three seconds later to reveal a disheveled looking Rachel. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

*Whoa*

"Err... Hi Rachel." I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Quinn. If you will follow me, I figured we could practice in my room."

I nodded and followed her upstairs into a very yellow room. Playbills and posters filled the walls and glow in the dark stars adorned the ceiling. It was all very... Rachel. I liked it. I looked in the corner and saw a beautiful guitar.

"I didn't know you played." I said. Rachel just sat on the bed and nodded. I could tell something was up. And I knew it probably wasn't any of my business, but Rachel had offered friendship at one point. I wondered if the offer still stood.

"What's up, Rachel? You seem really bummed about something."

"Why do you care?" She asked. But she didn't sound angry or anything. Just curious.

"Because last year you offered friendship. And I know I've been awful to you, but I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't know why I did what I did, but I really am sorry."

Her eyes softened a little bit at my words. Everything I said was true. I had made the revelation mid-summer. Out of everybody, Rachel was the one who never gave up on me. I owe her for that.

"Well... Thank you Quinn. And the offer does still stand." She said with a small smile. I grinned back and held out my hand.

"Friends then?" I asked. Rachel gave a little laugh and then shook my hand.

"Yes. Friends."

"So... What's wrong?" I asked again.

Rachel looked at me with a sad smile other face.

"Really Quinn, it's nothing. Finn and I just got into a little argument after school."

I sat down on the bed and faced her.

"About what?"

*Don't be so pushy!*

What? I just want to know.

Damn. I'm annoying

"Well he... He doesn't want you to play Rocky. It turns out, Finn had never seen the musical. So he watched it last night. He's mostly concerned about... The number. He says he doesn't want it to look like his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend are... Well... Gay for each other." She explained awkwardly.

My eyebrows were almost at the ceiling. That just didn't make sense.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I said after a few moments. "Obviously if you're dating him, you can't be gay. So what's there to worry about?"

"We, you know how the other guys on the football team can be. And really, Finn is just stressed because of the scene where he has to be in his underwear. He's very self-conscious." Rachel said defensively.

"Rachel, you and I both know that's ridiculous. And I know you know that Finn can be sweet sometimes, but he's really dense. And I've seen how hurt you get at some of the things he says."

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Rachel asked quietly, looking at her hands.

"Sure. Now, about rehearsing... Do you really need me? I mean, I don't even say anything. It's mostly the, um, choreography that needs to be worked out. And I'm sure Schue will do that. But if you need me, I'll stay."

I stated, standing up from the bed.

"You're right, Quinn. There's really no point in trying to rehearse. I'm not in the right mindset anyway." She said, looking at me sadly. I didn't know what to do, so I turned to leave.

"Quinn?" Rachel called as soon as my hand touched to doorknob.

"Yes, Rachel?" I said, turning to face her again.

"Do you think that... Um... Nevermind. Forget it." She murmured, not looking at me. I knew how she felt. She didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Rach, you think I could hang out here with you for a while? My mom won't be home until late and I don't really want to be alone."

She looked up at me, eyes shining, sad smile, and nodded.

*Good luck.*

Shut up.

Was I really this annoying?


End file.
